


avatar au i guess

by ren_sauce



Series: what in fire nation [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, avatar rich, avatar: the last air bender au, but i did so, earthbender michael, firebender chloe, hghshtsnh i shouldn't have written this i haven't even finished the other two yet, i guess, metalbender jenna, nonbender jake, this is probably gonna just be a oneshot series though so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_sauce/pseuds/ren_sauce
Summary: "You're insane.""No, we're firebenders. There's a difference."





	avatar au i guess

**Author's Note:**

> gjhsntshdntshntr i shouldn't have written this but i did and i hate myself so here you go

“We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost!”

“We just passed that rock for the sixth time. We’re lost.”

“No, we’re not! Have a little faith, Chloe, damn!”

“I have faith you’re going to get us lost.”

“Ah ha!” The Avatar exclaimed, pointing at his friend accusingly. “You said _going to_ get us lost! As in future tense! As in right now, we’re not lost!”

“Rich...” Chloe sighed. “You’re practically my brother and I love you-“

“Aww!”

“But you’re also a total idiot and I hate you.”

“That is not at all nice-“

“And we’re _lost!”_ Chloe snapped. She threw her arms up, gesturing to the wide expanse of trees, dirt, and more trees. “See? There’s no path here! We’ve gone totally off course and we’re heading in circles!”

“Not true!” Rich protested. “Look, I haven’t seen that tree before! So, no circles!”

“Rich, we literally left a burn mark on that tree so we’d _know_ if we went in circles.”

“I don’t remember that. Didn’t happen.”

“Spirits save me...” Chloe muttered. “You’re supposed to be the Avatar, how are you this stubborn?”

“I’m not stubborn!” Rich retorted. “And besides, I know exactly which way we need to go!”

“Oh, really?” Chloe said, unimpressed, raising a perfect eyebrow. “And which way would that be, oh mighty Avatar?”

Rich glowered, muttering something about respect.

“Look, see the sun?” He huffed, pointing at the sky above them. “It sets in the east, right? So, if we turn away from the where the sun is setting, we’ll be heading west, and then, boom! Carmarthen!” 

Chloe frowned. That was... Actually a solid plan. Except, wait.

“I’m sorry. Did you say west?”

“Uh, yeah?” Rich said, as if it were obvious. “Carmarthen’s in the west.”

Chloe slapped a hand into her forehead.

“Rich, you _idiot_ , Carmarthen’s in the east, do you not know basic directions?!”

“What? No!” Rich protested, pulling a crumpled map from the pocket of his robes. “Look at the map! It’s west!”

Chloe glared, snatched the map, and flipped it.

“... Oh.”

“All this time.” Chloe growled, her hair flickering like fire. _“All this time,_ you’ve been following an _upside down map?!”_  

“Chloe-“

“From the moment we got to the Earth Kingdom, the map has been _upside down?!”_

“Chloe, you’re gonna-!”

“I’m gonna _what_ , Rich?! Get us pathetically, hopelessly lost?! Because hey, you’ve already done that!”

“Chloe!”

“ _W_ _hat_ , Rich?!”

“The floor!”

Chloe frowned, looked down and _oh_.

The forest floor was on fire.

“Shit!” She hissed, leaping away from the large patch of grass she’d scorched. “Shit, shit!”

“Hurry, bend it away!”

Chloe gaped at him and gestured to the very flammable forest around them.

“Bend it _where_ , Rich?!”

“I don’t know!”

The flames spread oil in water.

“Um!” Rich squeaked. “Quick, how do we put out fires?!”

“We’re firebenders!” Chloe screeched in reply. “We don’t put out fires, we make them!”

“W-Well, um!” Rich spluttered, grabbing a flask from his satchel and emptying the contents onto the grass. The flames leaped higher, causing them both to shriek and jump away, faces itching due to the heat.

“Rich!”

“I thought it’d work! Water puts out fire, right?!”

“Yeah, _water!”_ Chloe snapped. “That’s fire whiskey!”

“What?!” Rich frowned, checking the bottle. “Fuck!”

“Rich, it’s getting bigger!”

“Um - quick!” Rich said, taking off his Earth Kingdom shawl and batting at the flames. “This works, right?!”

Chloe didn’t argue, just shrugged off her own Earth clothes and helped him suffocate the flames.

“It’s too big!” She cried. “Are you sure this will work?!”

Rich didn’t reply. The burns on his arms tingled.

Just as he was about to lose hope, grab Chloe and run as far as he could from the fire, a large skin of water tipped onto the flames, extinguishing them with a loud hiss.

Rich coughed, waving the thick steam away from his face.

“Thank you.” He sighed, relieved. “Seriously, thank you, I don’t know what we would’ve-”

Oh wait no he’s pretty _fuck._

“No problem, man!” Their ~~tall athletic goddamn~~ ~~_beautiful_  ~~savior smiled. “Campfire fail? I’ve been there!”

Why was he so pretty why was his smile making Rich’s stomach do weird things _why?!_

Wait, fuck, no. He was looking at him. Rich needed to say something. How did mouths work?

“Thank you for helping us.” Chloe said coolly, taking the man’s attention away from Rich, thank the spirits. He shot her a grateful smile, and she gave a small nod in return. “Excuse us, but we’re actually heading for Carmarthen and my friend has gotten us hopelessly lost.”

Never mind, Chloe was terrible.

“Carmarthen?” The guy frowned, tilting his head slightly. Rich felt himself die a little. “Well, I wouldn’t be too worried. You’re only a little ways off the main track.” 

“Wait.” Chloe blanched. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “How else did you think I found you guys? I was heading home but I heard all the yelling and went to check it out. Good thing I did, actually.”

“Boom!” Rich grinned, breaking his trance to point mockingly at Chloe’s face. “I told you, I _told_ you we weren’t lost! I’m the greatest! Kneel before me, mortal!”

“Yes, Rich, congratulations.” Chloe sighed. “You managed to misread an already upside down map and entirely miss the main track. You are _clearly_ the one in the right here.”

“I know!”

Chloe slapped him upside the head.

“Abuse!” Rich cried, whipping around to face their helper. “Sir! Arrest this woman!”

The man laughed and okay, Rich’s heart had better calm down _right the fuck now_. 

“I don’t really have the power to do that.” He chuckled, low and breathy and _wow_. “But I can help you guys reach Carmarthen, if you’d like?” 

“Yes!” Rich said quickly. “Yes, we would like. Very much.”

Maybe he should’ve just jumped into the fire when he had the chance.

The guy smiled wide. Rich couldn’t help but offer a small smile back.

“I’m Jake!” He grinned, holding out a hand. “Jake Dillinger.”

“I’m Rich.” Rich said, shaking his hand. It was warm, and smooth, unlike Rich’s own burnt, calloused palm. “This is Chloe, my -”

“Cousin.”

“What?”

She pinched his side discreetly. Rich tried his best to muffle his yelp of pain.

“Cousins?” Jake frowned before immediately reverting back to his sunshine smile. “Yeah, that makes sense! You two do have quite a resemblance, I should’ve noticed sooner!”

Rich and Chloe glanced at each other quickly in disbelief.

“Well, come on!” Jake smiled, making a small herding motion with his arms. “The track’s this way, just follow me!”

As they walked, Rich slowed his pace, so that he and Chloe were a good few strides behind Jake.

“Cousins?” He whispered.

“Shut up.” Chloe hissed back. “We can’t risk him finding out.”

“Finding out what?”

Chloe stared at him as if he’d asked her what the sun was.

“We’re firebenders, Rich.” She said slowly. “We don’t exactly have the best history. Not to mention you’re...” She glanced at Jake quickly. “ _You know_. If he finds out and tells people who you are, you can bet it’ll reach the Fire Lord.”

Rich’s arms itched.

“Well, yeah, but… what does us being cousins have to do with that?”

“Richard Goranski doesn’t have cousins.” She said simply. “And now no one will ask questions about how we know each other.”

“Seems a little paranoid…”

“It’s not paranoia if someone’s looking to kill you.”

“Fair enough.” Rich nodded carefully. “So I’m a Valentine now?”

“Rich Valentine.” Chloe corrected. “My simple cousin who’s accompanying me to the city to visit our sick grandmother. It’s a classic sob story, no one will suspect a thing.”

“Why do I have to be simple?”

“The story has to be believable, Rich.”

“Oh - wait, hey!”

Chloe cackled and jogged to catch up with Jake at the track, Rich following close behind, screaming with outrage.

oOo

“Here we are!” Jake announced. “Carmarthen!”

Rich looked at the high stone walls, fitted with wooden spikes and watch posts, only separated by the massive iron gates, and swallowed, hard. The Earth Kingdom was a lot more intimidating than he’d expected.

Chloe nudged his hand gently, and he couldn’t help but smile with relief. At least he didn’t have to go through this alone.

“Thank you.” Chloe said politely. “You’ve been a great help. We are sorry about your water, perhaps we could repay you?”

“Nah, that’s cool!” Jake grinned. “It was only one skin, it’s no big deal. Oh, but you’d best be careful with fire around here, just saying.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“And why’s that?”

“This place used to be overrun with firebenders a few years back.” Jake shrugged offhandedly. “They’re gone now, but some of the older folks get a little antsy around fire. You probably didn’t mean anything by your little campfire mishap, but just don’t let it happen in the city, okay? Some people might not react too great.”

Chloe’s narrowed eyes turned into a full glare.

“So I’ll take it this city isn’t too fond of firebenders?”

Jake honest to gods laughed.

“That’s one way to put it!” He chuckled. “Well, I gotta get home. I’ll see you around?”

“Uh - bye!” Rich said way too loud, holding his hand up in an awkward wave. Chloe grabbed it and shoved it back down. Jake waved back anyways.

“He was nice.” Rich smiled. “Do you think we’ll see him again?”

“No.” Chloe said shortly. “Come on.”

“Why not?” Rich frowned as Chloe dragged him through the bustling streets of the city. “He was nice.”

“Rich, do you know _why_ we can’t tell people we’re firebenders?”

Rich grit his teeth and glared at the floor. He hated that tone. It was all too familiar, and it made him want to punch someone.

His arms itched.

“I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say-"

“Then stop acting like it.” He snapped, pulling his arm from her grip. Chloe looked ready to retort, but stopped herself at the last second.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “You’re not stupid. I just - I said it in a bad way is all.” 

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not.” She insisted. She took his arm again, gentler this time. “He wasn’t - you know he was lying, right? When he said those things to you. You’re not an idiot. And you’re not worthless, or - whatever he said. He was just-”

“An asshole?”

Chloe smiled, a little bit strained, as if she were trying to keep herself from doing so, like when someone trips and you kind of want to laugh but you’re also worried that they might be in pain and you’ll end up looking like a dick.

“Yeah.” She said, voice tight. “He really was. But he’s not-”

“Chloe.” He cut her off firmly. “It’s okay. I don’t want to talk about my dad right now.”

“Okay.”

“We can’t tell people we’re firebenders because they’ll think we’re like him.” Rich said quietly, so only Chloe could hear. “And that’s fair, but it’ll mess up our mission.”

“That’s right.” Chloe nodded, weaving through the crowds. Rich gripped her sleeve gently, so they wouldn’t get separated. “And Jake - he’s one of those people. Hell, all of this city probably is, judging from what he said. They’ll never trust us, Rich. We can’t afford to get close to them if they’re just going to turn their backs on us the moment we tell them what we are. So no. We won’t see Jake again.” She glanced at him, her eyes softer than usual. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He shrugged. “I just thought he was nice.”

“You thought he was hot.”

“Shut up!” He spluttered. “You’re a lesbian and I _still_ caught you checking him out, you can’t say shit!”

“He’s a pretty guy!” Chloe protested half-heartedly. “I mean, he’s an asshole, but still pretty.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rich chuckled. “Still, hotness aside, I would’ve liked to know him. Yknow, be friends? He seemed like a cool person to be friends with.”

“Besides his Fire Nation bias?”

“He barely even said anything!” Rich rolled his eyes. “You’re blowing stuff out of proportion.”

 “Still.” Chloe said firmly. “We’re not going near him again. Understood?”

Rich sighed. Their joke was over.

“Understood.” 

oOo

“Jen.” 

Do not engage.

“Jenna.”

He’d leave eventually

“Jenna, look.”

Maybe if she just didn’t move, he’d go away.

“Jenna Jenna Jenna Jenna Jenna-”

“Fucking _what_ , Michael?!” Jenna snapped. A few merchants turned to glare at her. She flipped them off.

“Look, over there.” Michael pointed above the crowd to a small stall selling jewelry and other trinkets that only dumb tourists would buy. “D’you think they’re from around here?”

Two people were squabbling in front of the stall; a short boy with burnt arms and a taller girl who was glaring at the stall with disgust. Jenna frowned, peering forwards. The girl snapped something at the boy, her hair flickering and her eyes almost glowing with anger. The boy rolled his eyes and waved her off with a type of confidence that was rare to the Earth Kingdom.

Jenna narrowed her eyes, taking in the burns, the anger, the body language.

Firebenders.

“No.” She said shortly. “I think we should go back to the farm, Michael, you have chores to do.”

“But look at them!” Michael whined pitifully. “They _need_ us!”

“Oh, spirits - Michael, they can handle themselves, this is the lemur thing all over again-”

“That lemur was my best friend and he will not be forgotten!”

“You tried to pet it and it scratched you in the eye!”

_“Best! Friend!”_

“Michael!” Jenna snapped. “They don’t need our help. They can handle themselves, _trust me_.”

“I’m going over there.”

“Wait - Michael!”

See, this was why you shouldn’t engage with Michael.

Jenna groaned, following close behind. If Michael tried to talk to firebenders, chances were it would end in disaster.

“Hi there!” Michael all but yelled. The two firebenders jolted and turned to face him, trying to force their faces into neutral expressions. Jenna tried not to laugh. “Are you guys lost?”

“No!” The short boy yelped before Michael had even finished. The girl elbowed him sharply. “Um, no, sorry, we’re just - uh…”

“Oh, there’s no shame in being lost!” Michael smiled. “We get a lot of lost tourists here, they get lost all the time! Do you need help? I’m Michael, and this is my friend Jenna! We can help you if you want.”

“Oh, uh!” The boy smiled awkwardly. “N-no, we’re just-”

“Do you know where we can find an earthbender?”

“What?”

The girl elbowed him again.

“An earthbender?” Michael grinned eagerly. Jenna winced. These poor firebenders had no idea… “You’re looking at one!”

The girl frowned, looking Michael up and down.

 _“You’re_ an earthbender?”

“Um.” Michael narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, not at all!” The short boy interjected. “Sorry, Chloe’s just - she’s, uh - she’s weird.”

The girl elbowed him a third time, hard.

Michael chuckled, tugging on Jenna’s sleeve so she’d step forward.

“This is Jenna! She’s a metalbender.”

“Michael!” She hissed. Sure, Jenna may know everyone _else's_ business, but that didn’t mean she liked people knowing hers.

“A metalbender?” The girl - Chloe - frowned, though not as judgingly this time. “I thought those were just legends.”

Jenna rose an eyebrow. She waved her hand, and the jangly bracelets on the girls wrists melted together into a ball, suspended in the air.

“Hey!” Chloe snapped.

“Relax.” Jenna sighed, rolling her eyes and splitting the metal back into little circlets, looping them back around Chloe’s wrists. “See? No harm.”

Chloe squinted at her bracelets.

“Even in the myths, metalbending’s supposed to take hours upon hours of meditation and training.” She mumbled. “You did it just by looking at them.”

“Metalbending’s like all bending.” Jenna shrugged. “Sure, it’s pretty hard to start with, but once you know how to do it, it’s easy.”

The two glanced at each other and seemed to have some kind of nonverbal communication. Jenna didn’t like that.

“I’m Chloe Valentine.” The girl stated. “This is my cousin, Rich.”

“Hi!”

Jenna looked from the grinning boy to the stone faced girl. They were definitely not cousins.

“You offered to help us, right?”

“Yeah!” Michael nodded. “Of course!”

“Do you have a place we can stay for the night? We’d like to discuss something with you.”

“You don’t have to make it sound so formal, Chlo…” 

She rose her arm again. Rich yelped, ducking to the floor.

“Abuse!” He squeaked. “So much abuse!”

“I have a barn.” Michael suggested gingerly. “Well, it’s my parents. But I bet they’d let you stay-”

“You can’t tell them we’re here.”

“What?”

“Look.” Chloe sighed. “We need help, and we need skilled earthbenders. If you want to help us, and if you want us to talk to you about this, then you’ll have to do things our way.”

“I’m sorry.” Jenna scowled. “What are we getting out of being ordered around like this?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, dug around in her pockets and held out a small pouch. She pulled it open slightly, and Jenna had to squint against the glow of gold.

“Whoa!” Michael gasped. “H-how do you have so much-”

“If you want it, you’ll listen to us. That’s all we ask. Even if you say no, it’s yours. But you can’t tell anyone you saw us here, understand?”

Michael glanced at her expectantly, confusion evident in his eyes.

“It’s your barn.” She shrugged. “You decide.”

Michael looked from her to the pouch. He sighed heavily.

“Please don’t destroy my parents farm.”

oOo

“You’re insane.”

“Maybe.” Chloe shrugged. “But we have to try.”

“No, you’re like-” Michael waved his arms wildly. _“Actually_ insane.”

“We have to do this.” Rich said gently. “But we can’t do it without help.”

“You seriously think you can lead a rebellion against the Fire Lord with two firebender spies and a couple of Earth kids?” Jenna asked skeptically.

“How else do you think revolutions start?” Chloe spat. “You don’t just grab a random army and battle to the death. You find people who want change, people with the same dream as you. You put your minds together and gather your forces. You sneak around, you trick and you deceive, and when the time’s right, you attack.”

“We signed up for money, not a history lesson.”

“We need your help.” Rich continued. “Even if you don’t want to help us, can you think of anyone who would? We can’t just stand by as the Fire Lord continues to rule this way.”

“What makes you think anyone would want to help you?” Jenna frowned. “No offense, but people kind of consider you the enemy.”

Rich glanced at Chloe, as if asking permission. Chloe bit her lip, her eyes darting from Rich to the two earthbenders, and nodded her head slightly.

Rich stared at a pebble on the barn floor. He narrowed his eyes, almost glaring, gritting his teeth in the intensity. Finally, the pebble rose slightly, hovering shakily a couple centimeters off the ground. He gasped suddenly, and the pebble fell.

“Whoa.” Michael gaped. “You - you can earthbend?”

Jenna’s eyes widened.

“You’re the Avatar.”

“Y-you can’t tell anyone!” Rich yelped frantically. “Please, if - if word got back to the Fire Nation, they’d-”

“Hey, relax!” Jenna said, raising her hands awkwardly. “It’s not really like we have anyone to tell.”

“What’s that mean?” Rich asked, cocking his head.

“Uh.” Michael frowned. “Dude. We’re kind of losers.”

“I think you’re cool.”

“Which proves you shouldn’t be leading a revolution.” Jenna sighed. “This whole thing is insane. You don’t have a chance.”

“We _know_.” Chloe groaned. “That’s what we’re telling you! We can’t do anything without supporters. That starts with you. Not to mention you’re earthbenders - if Rich wants to become a true Avatar, he’ll have to master all four elements. You’ll be useful for that.”

“Whoa, okay, slow down.” Jenna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “So, you two meet some random earthbenders on the street and immediately ask them to join your revolution? How do you know we aren’t, like, child murderers or something?”

“I don’t think child murderers live on cozy farmlands.”

Well then.

“Okay, point taken.” Jenna muttered. “But you still have no reason to trust us.”

“Be real, Earth kid.” Chloe deadpanned. “No one likes the Fire Nation. Beggars can’t exactly be choosers, Jenna."

"But-”

“Look.” She huffed. “Do you want to get rid of the Fire Lord or not?”

“It’s - it’s not that we don’t _want_ to.” Michael mumbled. “It’s just - we’ve never even left the city borders unless it’s to gather water or find things to sell. We’re not exactly trained for combat. You’re better off asking the warriors or the border guards.”

“You mean the people trained to kill Fire Nationers on sight? No thanks.”

“I have family here.” Michael reasoned. “I can’t leave my moms, they can’t keep the farm going without me.”

“I’ll go." 

“What?!” Michael yelped. “Wh- Jenna, you can’t!”

“Why not?” Jenna frowned. “You just said you can’t, you have your family. Responsibility. I _don’t_. So, yeah. I might as well.”

“But - Jenna, you-!”

“Yeah, it’s stupid. And it’ll probably end in a whole lot of death. But be real Michael, what am I ever gonna achieve if I just stay here for the rest of my life?”

Michael bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably.

“I don’t... “ He mumbled. “You’re my best friend, Jen.”

Jenna felt herself soften.

“You-” She stammered uncharacteristically. “You’re mine, too, Michael. But I can’t just stay behind these walls for the rest of my life. I’m sorry.”

Michael’s face hardened. He got to his feet and stormed out of the barn, the wooden doors swinging behind him.

Jenna sighed. That was fair.

Rich shifted nervously.

“Is he, um-”

“He’s not gonna sell you out.” Jenna huffed, deciding to take out her frustrations on them like a responsible adult person. “Michael’s not like that. He just - he needs to process this, I guess.”

“It’s honorable of you to abandon all you know for our sake.” Chloe said in a way Jenna assumed was supposed to be comforting. “Thank you.”

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

“Seriously.” Rich smiled, holding out a hand. “Thank you, Jenna. It means a lot.”

She frowned, staring at his hand cautiously for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

“You’re welcome.”

The barn doors flung open.

“I’m coming too.” Michael announced, dumping a large backpack on the barn floor. “I’m already packed, we’ll leave in the morning.”

“Wh- Michael, what?!” Jenna gaped. “When did- why-?”

“I asked my moms. They said it’s cool.”

“You asked your moms if you could join a _revolution?!”_

“Um.” Michael rubbed his neck anxiously. “Not exactly?”

“What, exactly?”

“... I told them I was going on a trip with some friends.” He mumbled. “Like, a coming of age thing. A rite of passage? Which is technically the truth!” He frowned at his backpack, picking at his clothes. “I think they were just excited I actually had friends.”

“... Okay.” Chloe nodded awkwardly. “So - that’s sorted. We’ll head out by dawn.”

Rich nodded back.

“Great.”

“Cool.”

“Awesome.”

“I think you should go to sleep.” Jenna said in an almost humorous way. “You two are way too out of it to be leading a revolution.”

“Right.” Rich laughed. “Oh - here!” He tossed Michael the pouch of gold. “Give it to your mothers - that should help them with the farm, right?”

“Uh…” Michael gaped at the gold. “I think this will help them for a good few decades. Thank you, I- Thank you.”

Rich smiled, shooting him a fingergun.

“No problemo, my dude!”

“Jenna can crash at my house, but you guys might want to light a fire in here. It gets pretty cold at night.”

“Ease to the pease!” Rich grinned. “Chloe, if you would be so kind?”

“Fuck you.” Chloe huffed, pulling some tinder and kindling from their packs and quickly arranging them in a teepee-like shape. “There, do your thing.”

“You might wanna stand back.” He said to Michael and Jenna with an airy confidence. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Just light the damn fire, idiot." 

Rich huffed, but readied himself in a typical firebending stance. He rose his leg and kicked off the ground in a small twirl, feeling heat channelling through his fingertips. He slammed his hands down towards the fireplace, a burst of flame shooting into the wood and giving a satisfying crackle.

“Donezo!” He grinned. “Behold, the mighty-”

A knife clattered to the ground, making the group all turn to the noise.

Jake Dillinger gaped at them from the barn doors.

“Um.” Rich smiled sheepishly. “Hi?”

“Firebenders!” Jake shrieked, grabbing his knife from the ground and rushing forward. “Jenna, Michael, get down!”

“Wait, no!” Michael yelped. He flicked his hand and a sizeable rock smashed into Jake’s head, sending him to the floor. “Oh - Fuck!”

“Michael!” Jenna snapped. “What did you do?!”

“I panicked!” Michael whimpered pitifully. “Is he dead?!”

“You just threw a rock into his skull, what do you think?!”

“Oh my gods I just killed Jake what do we do?!”

“Shut up!” Chloe snapped, hovering over Jake’s limp body. “He’s not dead. Just unconscious. I say we dump him in the woods and have him believe this was all just a dream.”

“We can’t just leave him in the woods, Chloe!” Rich argued, pulling Jake into his arms and laying him down in a soft pile of hay. “What if something happens? We’ll keep him here and make sure he doesn’t, like, _die,_ or something, and then we’ll just explain everything to him when he wakes up. Michael, do you have any bandages? He’s bleeding.”

Michael nodded, rushing out of the barn to the farmhouse with a muttered “be right back”.

“Do you seriously think we can explain this to him?” Chloe frowned skeptically. “I told you. He doesn't trust firebenders.”

“He was nice to us.”

“He just tried to kill us!”

“We have to give him a chance!” Rich protested. “We need to get people to see that not all Fire Nationers are bad, right? This is a better place than any to start.”

“... Fine.” Chloe huffed. She pulled a small dagger from her belt. “But if he makes one move, I’m killing him.”

“No killing.” Jenna said firmly. “You can lightly maim him at most, but no killing.”

“You Earth Kingdoms are so…” She waved her hands vaguely. _“Tame.”_

“And you Fire Nationers are spicy little bitches, you don’t see us complaining.”

“I got the bandages!” Michael announced, bursting through the doors again. “Where is he? Did he die? He didn’t die, right?”

“Still not dead.” Rich chuckled, taking the bandages and wrapping them around Jake’s temple. “So you guys know each other?”

“Sort of.” Michael shrugged. “He buys crops from my parents sometimes, but I didn’t think he’d be coming by today.”

“It was probably a little reckless to use our bending in a place like this.” Chloe sighed. “We should’ve known better.”

Rich bit his lip and looked at the floor.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, tying off Jake’s bandages.

“No, man, it’s not your fault-”

“No, it is.” Chloe nodded.

“Dude!” Michael gaped. “I thought you guys were cousins?!”

“But it’s true.” Chloe frowned. “It’s Rich’s fault for trying to show off his firebending. He was reckless, but he’s acknowledging that and learning from it. Isn’t that a good thing?”

Jenna stared at her in disbelief.

“... Fire Nationers are weird.”

Rich shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

Jake groaned, stirring in Rich’s arms.

“Oh!” Rich squeaked. “Um! Does anyone else wanna take him?”

Jenna wrinkled her nose.

“I’m not touching Jake.”

“No, thank you.” Chloe sniffed, crossing her arms and turning away. “He’ll probably try to kill me the moment he sees my face.”

“Oh, come on, Chlo!” Rich complained. “Michael?”

“Uh, sorry, man.” Michael smiled sheepishly. “Jake’s cool, but he also scares me a little.”

“If he kills me, I blame all of you.” Rich pouted, shaking Jake’s shoulder gently. He groaned again, nuzzling into Rich’s chest. Rich squeaked again, giving him another firm shake.

Jake’s eyes fluttered open and Rich tried not to spontaneously combust.

“Uh.” He said dumbly. “Hi?”

Jake’s eyes widened.

“Firebender!” He shrieked, scrambling away from Rich and reaching for his knife/

“Told you so.” Chloe muttered.

“Where’s my knife?!” Jake yelled, digging around his pockets. “Michael, Jenna, quick! Bend something!”

“Sorry, man.” Michael winced, holding up the blade he’d snatched from the floor. “We… Kind of need to explain some stuff?”

“You’re working with firebenders?!” Jake spluttered. “They’re the enemy!”

“My _gods_ .” Chloe groaned. “Seriously? _You_ attacked _us_! We were just trying to light a fire!”

“You’re _firebenders!”_ Jake repeated. “You’re ruthless dictators!”

“Jake!” Michael scolded.

“What?!” He snapped. “They _are!_ You know about the Fire Lord, he’s insane!”

Rich winced.

“Look, Jake-”

“Back off, firebender!”

“His name is Rich!” Chloe snapped. “He’s a _person_ , and you will treat him as such!”

“He’s a killer, and you are too!”

“Are you kidding me?!” Chloe spat. “You don’t even know us!”

“I know enough!”

“Oh really?” Chloe crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. “What’s my last name, oh wise one?”

“You know what I mean!” Jake snarled wolfishly. “The Fire Nation is the home of nothing but ruthless murderers, the Fire Lord is proof of that!”

“You can’t judge a whole nation by one person!”

“Oh, _believe me_ , it’s not just one!”

“Really? Do tell, I’m _dying_ to know-!”

“Chloe!” Rich yelled over their bickering. “You’re gonna burn something!”

“Oh - shit!” She hissed, waving her hands to cool them down.

“Look, Jake!” Michael smiled gently. “We were freaked out too. But really, they’re not so bad! I mean, Chloe’s a little… Yeah, but Rich is the one who wrapped you up after I hit you in the head!”

“That doesn’t prove anything!”

“They’re leading a rebellion against the Fire Lord.”

They all turned to Jenna, gaping.

“What?” She frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just let you guys handle this. Yknow, because that was working out so _incredibly_ well.”

“I hate it when you’re sarcastic.”

“You’ve known me since birth, Michael, get used to it.”

“A rebellion?” Jake narrowed his eyes at the firebenders. “You two are leading a rebellion against the Fire Lord?” 

“Well…” Rich chuckled, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “We’re gonna try.” 

“You seriously expect me to believe a couple of _firebenders_ want to right the wrongs of the Fire Nation.” 

“Forget it.” Chloe sighed. “He’s hopeless. We’re better off just leaving now before he tells anyone. Michael, Jenna, pack your things and lets go.” 

“Wait, whoa!” Jake interrupted, waving his hands in a stop motion. “You’re going with them?! Are you insane?!” 

“We want to help.” Michael shrugged. “Well, sort of. Jenna wants… Opportunity, I guess? And me and Jenna are a packaged deal, so.”

“No. No way.” Jake shook his head. “No way are you going anywhere with firebenders. No.”

“I’m sorry, this is our decision? And we already made it.” Jenna scowled, shouldering past him. “I’m gonna get my things from the orphanage, I’ll meet you guys back here.”

“Me too.” 

“What?” Jenna frowned. “What do you mean, you too?” 

“I _mean_.” Jake huffed, rolling his eyes. “That there’s absolutely no way I’m letting you travel with firebenders by yourself. If you’re really insisting on going, then I’m coming too.” 

“Oh, really?” Jenna smirked. “Because a nonbender like you is clearly superior to two trained earthbenders. Right. I forgot.”

“Hey!” Jake snapped. “I am a _warrior!”_  

“In training.” Michael muttered into his sleeve. 

“Whatever! I’m trained in combat. I can help. Besides,” He turned to scowl at Rich and Chloe. “If they really _are_ planning to dethrone the Fire Lord, I want in. That maniac’s been in power for too long.” 

Jenna frowned at him, glancing at the firebenders. Rich’s eyes darted from Jake to Chloe, clearly conflicted. He looked at Jenna, eyes pleading. 

“You’re the Avatar.” She shrugged. “Your call, dude.”

“I, uh…” He glanced at Chloe again. She shook her head. He glanced at Jake. He glared. “I-I think he should come.” 

“Rich-!” 

“He said he’s a warrior, right?!” He said quickly. “It’ll be useful to have him with us. Besides, now we have a chance to prove that we’re not like the Fire Lord. Right?” 

Chloe glared at Jake one last time before looking back to Rich, her resolve fading. 

 _“Fine.”_ She groaned. “But I don’t like this!” 

“The feeling’s mutual, sis.”

“Shut up and pack!” Chloe snapped. “Meet us back here at dawn. If you’re not there, we’ll leave without you.” 

“Roger dodger.” Jake gave a mock-salute, face still stony. “Don’t burn down our city while we sleep.” 

“I’ll burn you stupid face right off your-” 

“We won’t!” Rich interrupted, elbowing Chloe in the side gently. “It’s an honor to have you travelling with us, friend!” 

Jake looked at him with disgust. 

“We are _not_ friends.” 

“Uh - yeah, we are?” Rich smiled confusedly, cocking his head. “I mean, you’re our ally now, right? So you’re our friend.” 

“I am not-! Ugh. Forget it. I’m too tired for this. Don’t kill my friends, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 _“Dawn.”_ Chloe repeated. 

“Whatever!”

The barn doors slammed behind him.

“Well.” Michael clapped his hands together. “I think that went well! You guys get some sleep, it’s been a long day.”

“Will do.” Rich beamed gratefully. “Thank you for everything.” 

“No problem, my dude!” Michael grinned. “We’re buddies now, right?” 

“Right!” 

“Whatever.” Jenna shrugged. “I’m gonna get my stuff now, this has dragged on _way_ too long.”

“Yeah, my moms are probably getting worried. See you guys later!” 

Just as they reached the doors, Jake burst back in, his breathing slightly heavier.

“I’m sorry.” He panted. “Did you say he was the _Avatar?!”_


End file.
